


Adventure!

by entwashian



Category: Patricia C Wrede - Enchanted Forest Chronicles
Genre: Domesticity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morwen leads Telemain on a brief adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



"This is what you call an adventure?" Telemain feels cheated.

"Well, you've never done it before, have you?" Morwen replies tartly.

"Not as such, no," Telemain is forced to admit. The trouble with having married someone so reasonable is that it is incredibly difficult to argue with her.

"Then it's well past time that you expand your horizons," Morwen decides. One of the cats lashes his -- her? -- tail in agreement. Telemain scowls at him (or her).

"How does one, err--" he struggles to complete his question.

"You lay the robe flat. You heat the iron, and then you run it slowly over the robe. You do **not** leave the hot iron sitting on the robe," Morwen instructs. "It's quite simple."

"Very well. Consider my horizon expanded." Telemain has been through too many a fracas to quail at a mere household chore.

As she leaves, Morwen pauses in the doorway. "When you're finished with these, there are ten more robes in the hall closet."

Telemain feels a chill run down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the folks in the #yuletide IRC for helping me come up with a suitably boring activity!


End file.
